


One Step At A Time (The Slow Ride Redo)

by sperrywink



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of shared radio concerts in December, Adam and Spencer grow closer and fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time (The Slow Ride Redo)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the opening scene as a short snippet more than a year ago, but afterward always wanted to make it into a real story. My sudden impetus to finish this story goes to my Pacificon Bitchin' Buddy for March, cincodemaygirl. I saw that they liked both Adam Lambert and Spencer Smith and I was motivated. So this is for you. ♥
> 
> Betas: pensnest and raveninthewind stepped up and did a fantastic job at the last minute. All my thanks.

Adam walked down the corridor checking the signs on the dressing rooms. He passed rooms for Jason Derulo, Mike Posner, and random bands but not his own. He had met up with Katy Perry to chat so he had told his people that he could find his own way back to his dressing room. He was sorry now because the backstage of the arena was a rabbit warren of interconnecting hallways and rooms. 

Thinking about how tired and frustrated he was, he almost regretted agreeing to do the half dozen radio holiday shows he had contracted for this December. He suspected they would all be this crazy and confusing and he was tired after the Glam Nation tour had been extended into the late autumn in order for him to hit some of the international cities where his singles were doing well. On the other hand, it was great to hang with friends and meet new people. He was surprised by how much he missed touring with other artists like he had on the American Idol tour. His band and dancers were great, and some were even good friends, but they all worked for him and that colored the relationships.

He was just going to bite the bullet and call someone, despite knowing they would never let him live it down, when he passed a short guy wearing a tight plaid shirt. The guy gave him a double take and Adam decided to take a chance. The guy obviously recognized him, so maybe he would be able to point Adam in the right direction. He said, “Hey, I’m lost. Have you seen my dressing room around?”

The guy smiled delightedly and replied, “Sure thing. Just go through the steel door on the right end of this corridor and make a left.”

Relieved, Adam said, “Thanks so much!”

With a broad smile, the little guy replied, “Oh, no problem at all.” He then continued walking slowly down the hallway, looking back every couple of steps.

Shrugging at the guy’s odd behavior, Adam hurried to the steel door and slipped through it. He was in such a rush he didn’t notice that he was in a room and not another hallway until another guy yelled, “Hold the door!” He was too late, and the door slammed shut behind Adam. As Adam looked around the storage room, the other guy stalked up to the door and began pounding on it. “I’m going to kill you when I get out of here, Brendon! This isn’t funny!”

Adam could clearly hear cackling laughter on the other side of the door. He tried the doorknob, but wasn’t surprised when it refused to turn. He exchanged glances with the guy before the guy turned away and began pounding on the door again. There were now multiple people laughing on the other side. Finally finding his voice, Adam said, “What the hell?”

The guy said, “My singer thought it would be hilarious to lock me in here. I guess he decided to up his game and add you into the mix.” Raising his voice and pounding on the door again, he finished with, “Sorry he’s such an asshole!” 

Adam shook his head in disbelief and fingered his phone in his pocket. If he thought calling for help because he was lost was lame, calling because some random band’s singer had locked him in a storage room was worse. He could just imagine all the closet jokes. Feeling even more frustrated at the way his night was turning out, Adam asked, “Okay, but _why_ add me to the mix?” 

Other guy rolled his eyes and then let his gaze sweep over Adam. Adam blinked in surprise. He didn’t get vibes from the guy, but that was definitely flirtatious. Adam returned the favor. The guy was just his type. Not too tall, firm and smooth arm muscles, nice thighs in tight jeans, and amazing hair. The guy said, “He probably thinks we’ll make out. He’s demented that way.” Giving up on the door, he walked back into the room and slumped down on a plastic crate. 

Shaking his head and leaving his phone in his pocket for the moment, Adam said, “So I’m Adam by the way.”

The guy laughed and raised his eyebrows at Adam. “Dude, I know. Brendon loved you on American Idol. He was always stealing my phone and bugging Shane to vote for you. I’m Spencer.” He held out his hand for Adam to shake. Laughing Adam took it. Spencer had a solid grip, callouses, and a warm palm. 

Somewhat perplexed, Adam said, “So why would he want me to make out with you and not him?”

Spencer laughed again. “He probably does want to make out with you, but unfortunately he has a girlfriend at the moment. Right now I think it’s more the idea of making out that’s getting him off. But don’t worry; he has a short attention span. We’ll get out soon.”

Adam sighed and checked his watch. It was already twenty minutes later than he had promised to return. He didn’t really have the time to spare for pranks. He still had to put his make-up on and get ready for his performance. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he said, “Well, as cute as you are and as much as I love making out, I don’t have time to hang around.”

Spencer gave him a double take as his gaze locked on Adam’s phone. A huge smile bloomed on his face. “Dude, I love you!”

Adam took a second to enjoy how Spencer’s smile transformed him into someone breathtakingly beautiful, but then shook it off. Hitting on cute band boys wasn’t on the agenda at the moment; calling Tommy was. Adam orchestrated their rescue with an incredulous, but snickering Tommy and then settled down next to Spencer.

Nonchalantly, Spencer said, “So don’t worry. I’m going to kick his ass when we get out. Feel free to help.”

Adam laughed and exchanged wry glances with Spencer. “Sorry, I’m not really into violence and I’d feel bad taking on such a little guy. Generally, I’d be more into the making out.”

Now it was Spencer’s turn to laugh, and his gaze swept over Adam again as a gleeful smile spread over his face. “It would serve him right if I got to make out with Adam Lambert and he didn’t.”

“You can just call me Adam, you know.”

Spencer laughed again. “Sorry. We spend so much time together; I’m picking up Brendon’s bad habits. He always uses first and last names. It’s really annoying.”

Now it was Adam’s turn to grin. “So you say. I’m sure he would blame it all on you given half the chance.”

Spencer said, “Yeah, but who’re you going to believe? The guy amusing you while you’re locked in a storage room or the guy who locked you in the storage room in the first place?”

Adam nodded sagely. “Good point. Although I must say, you haven’t done much to amuse me yet.”

Scratching his beard, Spencer thoughtfully said, “Hmm, well I can name all the countries in the world and their capitals.”

“Really?”

“Actually, no, but it sounded impressive.”

Adam exchanged smiles with Spencer. Spencer continued, “I can air-drum some of the more famous drum solos.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“You can’t beat Jon Bonham and “Moby Dick” for impressiveness, but I really love “Wipe Out” the most.”

“What do you like about it?”

Spencer was then off and running talking about “Wipe Out,” drum solos in general, and how spectacular Jon Bonham was. Just as Adam was beginning to sink into the conversation and forget his surroundings, the door slammed open and both he and Spencer jumped as a camera flashed. The little guy, Brendon, as well as Tommy and some other guys were all crowded in the doorway. Tommy was almost doubled over in laughter, while Brendon was both gleeful and disappointed as he lowered the camera. Brendon said, “Spencer Smith! You lame ass!”

With a parting grin for Adam and a squeeze to his knee, Spencer jumped up and ran towards Brendon who squeaked and squirmed his way through the people with Spencer hot on his heels.

Adam stared back at everyone left and then shrugged.

Tommy laughed harder and gasped out, “I thought you didn’t want to be in the closet?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck you.”

As Adam strolled out of the storage room, Tommy, still grinning like a loon, waved him through the door and said, “It’s pretty sad that you got locked in a closet two doors down from your dressing room, I got to say.”

Outside the door, Adam could see down the connecting hallway where all his dancers and band members were clustered laughing at him. A blush spread across his cheeks, but then he laughed self-deprecatingly. He would be mocked forever, but there were worst things. Idly wondering if Spencer would be at any other holiday radio shows, Adam joined his laughing crew and let his make-up artist hustle him into his dressing room. This was only Boston; there were the big ones in New York, L.A., and Miami still to come.

* * *

A half a week later after a David Letterman appearance reading the Top Ten List and a stint on Regis and Kelly, Adam was at Madison Square Garden waiting to get ready for his set at Z100’s radio show. He did an interview with the radio station and then wandered around the hallway containing the dressing rooms. He told himself he was just checking to see who was playing, but in reality he did a double take every time he saw a guy with shiny, straight hair. After the Boston show, he realized he had never found out what band Spencer played in so he couldn’t figure out if he would be at any more shows. He just assumed he was a drummer, considering Spencer’s strong opinions on drum solos. 

After exchanging hellos with Mike Posner and the new American Idol Lee DeWyze, Adam decided to give up and head back to his dressing room. He couldn’t waste the whole night on a snipe hunt. Once back in his room he joked around with his band and dancers and tried to take his mind off Spencer. It was kind of working until he and Monte ended up at the side of the room and Monte asked, “So what’s up with you lately?”

“What?”

“You’re all distracted and shit.”

“I am not.”

“Whatever. If you don’t want to tell me, just say so.” 

Monte looked away and took a sip of water. Adam knew he was faking his nonchalance, but it still provoked his confused feelings out of him. “I’m just a little lonely. It’s been a long year. I’m ready to be home.”

Monte nodded fervently. “I hear you on that one. I miss my wife and kids like you wouldn’t believe. I can’t wait until the L.A. show.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just ready for reality again.” Adam only half convinced himself, and he could see the doubtful look on Monte’s face, so he shrugged and threw up his hands. “I think I just need to get laid.”

Laughing, Monte slapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t we all, my friend, don’t we all. But you’re single and can get laid, so why aren’t you?”

Adam rubbed his face, glad he didn’t have his make-up on yet. “Been there, done that. I don’t want some random one night stand. I’m ready for a relationship again.”

“Well, that’s a different story. You’re right; you’re probably not going to find that on tour. But we’ll be home soon enough and you can find some cute boy to hook up with.”

Rolling his eyes, Adam grinned at Monte. “So, you are telling me to grin and bear it? Sucky advice, man.”

Monte laughed at him. “Fuck you. I give great advice. It isn’t my fault you’re so high maintenance.” They both laughed at that. Adam couldn’t deny the truth. He liked being high maintenance. He believed he was worth the trouble.

Sutan called him over to apply his make-up and the preparations for the show began. Adam shook off his ennui and threw himself into his performance that night. He wasn’t going to put on a half-hearted show just because he was lonely and hadn’t had sex in way too long. He was better than that. A total professional.

And he was. Once the music started and he hit the first note, he was totally in the zone. It was actually better than the Boston show. The crowd was wilder and the dancers were sharper. Adam was riding high by the time his set ended, and he rushed off stage surrounded by his chattering dancers. He was so caught up that; he almost missed Spencer smiling off to the side of the stage. Doing an abrupt change in direction, Adam made his way to him. “Hey! Fancy seeing you here.” He knew he was grinning too brightly, but figured it would be explained away by his concert high.

Spencer said, “Great show!”

“Thanks! Are you playing next?” Adam took the towel being handed to him and wiped some of the sweat and running make-up off his neck and face.

Crossing his arms and looking down so that he only looked at Adam through his lashes, Spencer replied, “No, we had a twenty-minute set a little over an hour ago. I wanted to see you perform, so I stuck around afterward.”

Coy really worked on Spencer. His blue eyes were sparkling and sharp despite his half-hidden posture. Adam could feel his grin coming back full force. He really needed to get that under control. “That’s pretty cool of you. I hope it was worth the wait.”

Now grinning back at Adam, Spencer said, “Totally. You rocked, man.”

As they stood there smiling at each other, Tommy came barreling into Adam and yelled into his ear. “Hey man, we’re all heading out to dance! You coming?”

Adam looked at Spencer who avoided his gaze at first, but then met it with a little defiance. It was countered by the way he was biting his lip. The mix of fierceness and vulnerability looked so tempting on his face that Adam lost his breath. Coughing to find his voice and keeping his gaze locked on Spencer, Adam said, “I was kind of thinking of grabbing a late dinner.”

Tommy said, “You suck. If you want to join us, we’ll be at Polly Esther’s. Monte wants to relive his preteen years in the eighties.” As if Adam would waste his time in a straight club when there was the possibility of a date with a cute boy on the horizon. Luckily, Tommy wandered off with a shout at one of the roadies, and Adam was left alone with Spencer, relatively. It wasn’t like they could ever be alone at the venue. Unless they were locked in a storage closet again, that is.

Spencer said, “So were you looking for a quiet dinner alone?”

“I was actually hoping for some company. I still don’t know enough about drum solos.”

Spencer grinned widely at that. “I’m just the guy for you then. I still have more to say on that topic.”

Adam’s heart flipped but he tried to keep it off his face. No sense getting his hopes up because of a careless phrase. “Great. Just let me shower and I’ll be right with you.”

Spencer nodded and followed Adam down the hallway to Adam’s dressing room. Making himself comfortable on the couch, Spencer began a conversation with Adam’s hair stylist. Adam slipped into the bathroom and quickly cleaned up and changed.

When he came out, Spencer was alone in the room. He looked at Adam with a soft smile and a brief perusal. “Wow, you look so different without the stage make up. I had forgotten.”

“Hopefully not worse,” Adam said with a grin.

Spencer looked horrified for a second before laughing. “No! Totally not. Good different.”

“Thanks.”

Before they could end up just standing there smiling at each other, Adam clapped his hands and said, “How about that dinner now?”

“Sounds great. I already let Zack know that I was going out with you.”

“Zack?”

“Our security. I told him not to worry. I figure your security should be enough for the both of us.”

“Yeah, that should be fine. Good even. The less of a spectacle we make, the better. I really am hoping for a quiet dinner.”

With a soft smile, Spencer said, “Me too.”

The picked up Adam’s security personnel outside the dressing room and had a brief discussion about where to go for dinner. After going back and forth, they agreed that Indian would be wonderful. One of the security guys knew a good place and they were quickly ensconced at a quiet table at the Rose of India restaurant on Sixth Street.

Adam hadn’t had such a fun date in a long time. Spencer could and did go on about drum solos forever, but he was self-aware enough to not take his opinions too seriously. They also discussed L.A. and what they missed about it, the advantages and disadvantages of doing radio shows, and their favorite artists. Spencer, as it turned out, was in Panic! At The Disco and had made his first album when he was seventeen. This blew Adam’s mind, but he kept that to himself. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, and Spencer seemed well-adjusted, more so than Adam would have been if he got famous at seventeen, that was for sure.

As they were wrapping up, Spencer’s phone beeped. This wasn’t unusual, both their phones had rung and beeped fairly regularly, but they usually just quickly checked that it wasn’t an emergency and went back to their conversation. This time Spencer said, “It’s Zack. I should get this.” He turned away from the table slightly and had a quick conversation, which mostly consisted of him making agreeable noises.

It was over quickly, but when Spencer turned back to the table, he looked disappointed. He said, “I guess it was signing those autographs, but we’ve been made. Our location has hit Twitter. Zack is sending a car for me.”

Ignoring his own disappointment as he waved to his own security that they were ready to leave, Adam asked, “Zack follows Twitter?”

Spencer snorted in amusement. “Of course Zack follows Twitter. The fans stalk us and Zack stalks them in return. It’s like the cycle of life, celebrity style.”

“That’s, well, that’s smart, but kind of sad that he has to.”

“Tell me about it.”

They stood up and left the table, waiting in the foyer for their cars. Spencer, who had been relaxed and funny all through their dinner, now looked uncomfortable. He kept shooting glances at Adam, but then looking away before Adam could catch his glance. Wondering what he was thinking, Adam said, “So, I had a nice time.”

Spencer nodded and rubbed his neck, finally meeting Adam’s gaze. “Me too. I’m sorry it had to be cut short though.”

“I’m getting used to being a celebrity. Nothing we can do about it.”

“I guess.” Spencer looked out the window. “So, I think that’s my car.” 

Disappointment washed over Adam, but he kept his face neutral. After a couple false starts, Spencer finally leaned up and kissed Adam softly. Adam bent his head down into the kiss and smiled against Spencer’s lips. Spencer’s beard was softer than Adam had imagined. Pulling back, Spencer had a smile too. Hopeful, Adam asked, “Will you be at the Miami show?”

Spencer shook his head no. “We’re going to Chicago next. And then I think Seattle?”

“Seattle works. I’ll be there too.” They grinned at each other. Nonchalantly, but secretly with his heart beating double-time, Adam said, “Oh, hey, let me have your number. We can coordinate better next time.”

Spencer grinned at him and they exchanged phones to type in their numbers. Then the car outside beeped its horn, and Spencer was running out. Still, he gave Adam another quick kiss before going. There was a flash of camera bulbs and Adam grimaced. Those would hit the web in no time. His security hustled him out the back door and he was glad to avoid the fans and paparazzi. He wanted to bask in the glow of his date.

* * *

The photos did hit the Internet with a bang. Particularly since none of Spencer’s fans or the press knew he was gay or bisexual, whatever he considered himself. Adam was more than a little peeved at that. He tried so hard to live his life openly and then fell for a closet case.

On the bus ride to Miami, he holed himself up in the back and scrolled to Spencer’s number. Hesitating a minute, he told himself to grow a pair and dialed. 

After a couple rings, Spencer answered with a soft, “Hey.”

Adam said, “So you’re not out.”

“I am now.” Spencer sounded a bit distracted.

Firming his voice, Adam persisted. “Spencer.”

“Sorry.” And now Spencer did sound sorry. In a calm and present voice, he explained, “I didn’t mean to be facetious. I am out to my friends and family, but there was no need to make a press statement before. We’ve been making our album for the last two years. And the last time we did press I had a girlfriend who I was serious about. I thought it would be forever. And then my band broke apart and my girlfriend dumped me and I, well, I started exploring who I was. Who I wanted to be.”

Adam boggled at the mention of a girlfriend. That had certainly never come up in their conversation over dinner. Feeling flustered, he let some of his ire show. “I’m not sure I appreciate being your gateway drug to the big gay world.”

“Hey, it’s not like that. I don’t need a gateway. I can find my own way to West Hollywood. I’m sorry you were caught in the middle, but I’m not sorry for getting to know you. I like you a lot.” 

“You were really out to your family before the pictures hit the web?” Adam knew he was giving in too easily, they would really need to discuss this girlfriend issue, but Spencer was convincing him of his sincerity.

“Completely. I told them to expect boyfriends about a year ago.”

Fishing for information, Adam said, “But you haven’t had a boyfriend yet.”

“Not exactly.”

“And what does that mean?” Adam paced a bit in the couple of feet of available space, stepping over clothes and around the bed.

“It means I’ve dated some guys more than once, but never really connected with anyone or called them my boyfriend. It’s all been casual.”

Sitting down on the bed, Adam fiddled with the comforter. “And is that what you want, casual?”

“Not with you.” 

Floored by how easily Spencer put that out there, Adam was speechless for a couple seconds. It was really flattering to know that Spencer was serious about him. He had gotten so used to chasing after people, it felt novel to have someone say he was worth pursuing himself. He hemmed and hawed for a bit before finding the simple words to express his thoughts. “Good to hear.”

“I’m glad you think so. Really glad.” And Adam could hear the pleasure in Spencer’s voice and how it dropped in register. Still in that intimate tone, Spencer said, “Anyway, check the next issue of _Out_ magazine.”

Floored again, Adam could only repeat, “You talked to _Out_?”

“I’ve done interviews with them before. They’re cool guys, so I called them.”

Adam laughed lightly in shock. “I hope you know you are totally blowing my mind with this conversation. First you’re talking about girlfriends and now you’ve come out in _Out_. You don’t do anything by half measures, do you?”

“I like to take charge, especially of my own life.”

Feeling better about his confrontation with Spencer and how the conversation had gone, Adam jokingly said, “Apparently. Luckily, I like that in a guy.”

“So we’re cool?”

“Yeah, we’re cool. Sorry for being, you know.”

“No, it’s okay, really. I get that you’ve been open and expect the same from others. It’s a great way to be.”

Finally relaxed about the issue, Adam smiled and lay back onto the soft comforter. “Now, let’s get to the important things. What are you wearing?”

Spencer laughed and laughed.

* * *

Adam and Spencer talked a couple more times over the next week. By unspoken agreement, they mostly kept the conversations light. They were both in performance and travel mode and neither of them needed to be digging at deep, emotional topics on the road. But it was good to see that the connection they developed over their Indian dinner was still there. Spencer could go from wry to silly in a heartbeat and Adam loved keeping up with him. Adam also loved the rich timbre of his voice. He was beginning to see the upside of having phone sex, even though they hadn’t quite progressed to that yet.

Now if only everyone else could be so easy to cope with.

Brad was the most concerned. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I’ve been on the web--”

Adam interrupted to say, “No, no, no. Do not hunt up dirt on my potential boyfriend. That is borderline stalker. Wait, what did you find?” Brad knew all his weak spots, and possible dirt was definitely one.

“Well, first of all he was pretty serious with this girl Haley for years. And considering he’s only twenty-three, that’s a big deal.”

“He mentioned that. Except I didn’t know her name was Haley. That’s a pretty name.” Adam knew he was rambling but he was at a loss for explaining girlfriends to Brad. They had both figured out their orientations easily. 

Brad was always one to cut to the chase, though. “A pretty name for a pretty _girl_.”

“I know! But he swears he came out about a year or so ago. I have to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“No, you don’t. Not really.” Now Brad sounded fond but exasperated.

“But I like him.” Adam could hear the whine in his voice and he hoped Brad would ignore it. They’d known each other long enough for Brad to know what he meant, but had no intention of saying. How he was lonely, and this was the first guy he’s connected with in ages. How hard it was to find someone who could relate to his new life in any significant way who wasn’t a narcissistic wreck. 

“I know, honey. But that’s not all. He also seems really close with his lead singer. I thought they were boyfriends at first, but apparently not. Or so they say. Which isn’t out no matter how you slice it.”

“I’ve met Brendon. Really? Brendon? He’s the one who locked me in the closet.”

Brad started laughing, and Adam realized he had never told him that story. There was no escaping it now. When he was done, Brad said, “Are you sure you want to get involved with that kind of thing?”

Adam thought seriously about it for a moment. “I think he’s worth it.”

“But are you sure he’ll be good for you?” Brad always was a tenacious motherfucker. But he cared about Adam, so Adam couldn’t fault him for it.

Adam replied, “I have to take a risk at some point.”

“I guess. I’m just not sure this is the guy who will be worth that risk.”

“You think that about everyone I date.” Brad’s continuing dislike of everyone Adam dated was endearing. At least to Adam it was; his boyfriends usually weren’t as amused. But Brad came along with Adam, so dealing with it was part of the package. And Brad wasn’t an overt asshole to them. Usually. 

“And you eventually break up with them. That should tell you something.”

“Brad.”

“All right, all right. I’ll leave it alone.”

“Thank you.” Adam knew Brad’s acquiescence wouldn’t last forever, but he was happy for it now. 

The most understanding was his mom. “You have to think of your happiness first.”

“I know, mom. I just wish everything didn’t have to be a media circus.”

Still with understanding in her voice, his mom answered, “I know, but this is what you wanted.”

Adam couldn’t resist whining for a little bit more. This was his mom after all. “Yeah, I just didn’t know it would be this hard to date someone.”

“It won’t always be this hard. You’ve just had a busy year. Either it will work with this boy or it won’t, but this won’t be your last chance at love. I promise.”

Feeling better, Adam was reminded again how his mom was the best. 

The most annoying and intrusive was the radio station DJ. “So I’ve seen the pictures of you kissing Spencer Smith of Panic! At The Disco. How good a kisser is he?”

“We just pecked each other good-bye. But it was fine.”

“Come on. The picture looks like more than a peck.” The DJ practically leered at him. Yuck.

Firmly, Adam said, “It really wasn’t.”

With doubt in his voice, the DJ asked, “So you’re saying he’s not gay?”

“I’m saying we just had dinner together.”

“That’s not very convincing.”

“The truth rarely is.” And how true was that for a celebrity. Adam’s life was so much less glamorous than what people expected. He had a demanding job and it was important to him, so he didn’t have time for Lindsay Lohan type shenanigans.

* * *

The new issue of _Out_ hit stands right before the Seattle concert. Adam tried to hide how eager he was to read it, but he knew he failed miserably if the looks on Terrance’s and Monte’s faces were anything to go by. He went to grab it out of Terrance’s hand, but Terrance played keep away with the copy he had bought for Adam. He held the magazine behind his back and said, “Oh look, Spencer Smith did a special interview. I wonder what he has to say?” Adam growled and attacked Terrance as Terrance started giggling. 

It was a short, but successful attack. Terrance was a pussycat and Adam had great reach. Snatching the copy quickly, Adam gave Monte the finger when he tried to grab it out of Adam’s hand. He then hid in his back room of the bus to read it.

There was a studio picture that Adam guessed was part of their new album press preparations. The article was last minute and Spencer hadn’t mentioned a new photoshoot. His hair looked ultra-shiny and he had a wide grin. Adam traced over his smile, grinning himself. Spencer really was transformed when he smiled like that. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, and Adam also took a second to admire the clean lines of his arms and wrists. Really, one couldn’t beat drummers for great arms.

The interview didn’t pull its punches. The first question was, “When we last talked to you, you had a girlfriend but now there are pictures of you kissing Adam Lambert. What’s that about?”

“Well, my girlfriend and I broke up about two years ago, which propelled me into exploring who I am. I’m not sure it’s a direct link from that to kissing Adam Lambert, but I was happy to get the chance to know him a little bit.”

“We’ll get back to Adam Lambert in a second. When you say explore who you are, what do you mean?”

“I mean I started dating more men than women. It wasn’t why we broke up, but once I had the opportunity; it was just the direction I felt most comfortable with.”

“So, gay, bisexual, bi-curious?”

“More than bi-curious. Bisexual, I guess. For me, it all depends on the person and what kind of connection we have, not their gender.”

“So what kind of connection do you have with Adam Lambert?”

“He seems like a great guy. We had dinner, but nothing more than that yet. I don’t know if there is going to be anything more. Quite frankly, it would be great to find out without the media hounding us.”

“But you kissed. We have the proof.”

“Just good-bye.”

“That seems pretty tame for Adam Lambert.” Which, what the hell? Adam fumed for a second. He hated the media perception of him sometimes. It was so over the top and stereotypical Brian Kinney-esque, which was unrealistic. Yes, he liked to have a good time, and he wasn’t celibate, but that didn’t make him slutty. 

In the article Spencer side-stepped the issue by responding, “What can I say? I’m a pretty mellow guy.”

It went on from there to talk about Panic! At The Disco’s new album, their single out now, and their touring plans. It appeared that Spencer would be touring with his band for most of the next year, which was a bit of a disappointment. Adam wondered if things could really work for them with their schedules diametrically opposed like they were. While Spencer was touring the world, Adam would be recording his album, and then when Spencer was done touring would probably be when Adam would start. It was a crazy life for both of them, but it was their understanding of this type of life that enabled them to connect and relate to each other. A bit of a Catch-22, that.

There was a knock on the door and Terrance stuck his head around the partially open door. “How are you doing?”

Adam closed the magazine and nodded. “Okay.”

“I read the article. He seems like a put together guy, for a bisexual.” 

Adam could hear the quotes around the word bisexual in Terrance’s voice. He understood Terrance’s doubts. He had them too. He had never been confused about liking boys rather than girls. “I guess not everyone can be as clear about what they want as you and I are.” Patting the bed in invitation, Adam scooted over to make room for Terrance.

Terrance smirked at Adam’s words, but then his smile turned real as he slipped into the room to settle next to Adam. Soothingly he said, “He’s still pretty young, all things considered. And love is a confusing emotion.”

“I guess. I’ve always avoided guys who were just exploring, and even with the article, he’s kind of coy about liking guys.”

“Well, I don’t know, he says plainly that he’s dating more guys than girls.”

“Yeah, but that implies there are still girls. Do I really want to deal with that?”

“I don’t know, do you?”

Adam considered Terrance’s question seriously. Spencer had said he wanted to be serious about Adam, which would imply no girls for the foreseeable future, but that could be a blessing or a curse. Would Spencer be yearning for girls while he was with Adam? On the other hand, Spencer had been forthright and charming since the beginning. He seemed like a straight-up guy, which attracted Adam intensely. “Maybe I do. He seems like he would be worth the trouble.”

Leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder, Terrance said, “Then go for it. He’s certainly made you more fun to be around these last couple of weeks.”

In mock outrage, Adam said, “Hey! I’m always fun!”

Terrance laughed and kissed his cheek. “Of course you are, baby.”

* * *

Adam could feel the suppressed excitement when he arrived backstage at the Seattle venue. Unfortunately, most of it seemed to be focused around him and Spencer being in the same place again. He wanted to roll his eyes so badly at the thinly veiled prurient interest, but instead consciously put a relaxed smile on his face. 

Once he was safely ensconced in his dressing room, Adam texted Spencer to find out his schedule for the day. They soon discovered that Adam still had a radio interview to do, while Spencer was just relaxing in his dressing room waiting to go on. Adam debated internally for a little bit, but in the end his desire to see Spencer won out over his fear of the gossip mill, and he invited Spencer over. Spencer agreed swiftly, and they settled on meeting up in Adam’s dressing room after Spencer’s performance.

That reminded Adam that he had not seen Spencer play yet. Unfortunately Adam’s radio interview was scheduled for the same time. Knowing that he was giving a bit more away than he wanted to, Adam talked the radio DJ into postponing their interview so he could watch Spencer play. The DJ agreed but he did it with a smirk, and Adam knew he would be answering risqué questions later. He figured it was all good since the DJ was probably already planning to ask the questions regardless of what Adam did.

So Adam quietly slipped backstage just in time to see Spencer and Brendon and two other guys run onto the stage. Maneuvering against the far wall so that he had the best possible view of Spencer, Adam wasn’t sure what he expected. The band was alterna-pop, which wasn’t Adam’s style necessarily, but he was still impressed. Brendon had some nice pipes on him and Spencer was amazing on the drums. Spencer was dressed simply in black pants and a white button-down shirt with some nice shoes on. Actually the whole band was dressed kind of formally. It was a unique look.

Pretty quickly Adam’s gaze became locked on Spencer’s face. He made the most fascinatingly pornographic faces while drumming. It was turning Adam on, but he still didn’t look away. Watching him play, his hands flying, brought up all the images of Spencer and sex that Adam had been careful to avoid while they were thousands of miles apart.

All too soon their set was over and they were coming backstage. Captivated by his thoughts and Spencer’s sweat-clinging shirt, Adam was rooted to the spot as he felt his palms become clammy. Spencer’s attention was occupied by Brendon’s hectic jumping around, but as they hit the backstage area, Adam saw one of the guys point Spencer towards him. A wide smile broke across Spencer’s face and something in Adam’s chest clenched. He had it so bad.

Adam wasn’t sure whether it was real or not, but a hush seemed to fall over the backstage crowd as Spencer made his way to him. Spencer said, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Glancing cursorily at the crowd surreptitiously watching them, Adam wanted to roll his eyes. “Sorry if you didn’t want the attention, but I wanted to see you play.”

Spencer did roll his eyes. “Fuck them. Did you like it?”

“You guys were amazing. You were amazing.”

Spencer beamed at him. Adam wanted to just kiss him stupid, but the smarter half of his mind was continuously wary of the crowd. Adam smiled awkwardly and shifted his eyes to a roadie who was inching closer. Spencer followed his gaze, and the smile fell from his face. With a disbelieving look, he leaned in and said, “It’s almost like they expect me to drop to my knees and blow you right here.”

This startled a laugh out of Adam as a crafty look passed over Spencer’s face. Adam raised his eyebrows, and then raised them more as Spencer slowly started sinking down. Adam was stuck between finding it both hot and hilarious, but laughter won out just as Spencer hit the floor and what felt like a hundred flash bulbs went off. 

Spencer was using one hand on Adam’s hip to steady himself and smiling evilly up at him. He didn’t even nuzzle Adam’s crotch, so it wasn’t obscene, but Adam couldn’t resist carding his fingers through Spencer’s hair a little bit to complete the picture. He manfully resisted bringing Spencer’s head to his crotch, just barely. Luckily, he was too caught up in how Spencer’s hair was soft and ridiculously silky. Adam was laughing, and he could hear Brendon’s braying laughter over the murmur of the crowd. Finally Spencer cracked up too and sprang back up. More flashbulbs went off and Spencer bowed to the crowd. 

Spencer’s antic did serve its purpose, and the tension in the room eased as everyone started going about their business again and ignoring Adam and Spencer. Adam pulled Spencer to a more private corner. He said, “You’re mad!”

Spencer was just calming down from his laughter, but he nodded easily enough like he was agreeing with Adam. “I thought you had a radio interview.”

Adam said, “I had it postponed so I could watch you play and apparently have you pretend to go down on me.”

This cracked Spencer up again, and he leaned into Adam’s shoulder as the chuckles escaped him. Adam couldn’t resist him for long, so soon they were both leaning against each other and laughing. In the midst of it, Spencer leaned up and quickly kissed Adam. He murmured, “This is how I wanted to say hello.”

Ignoring the resumption of a couple flashbulbs going off, Adam smiled and responded, “Luckily I’m kind of open to both kissing and blowjobs as a form of hello.”

Spencer grinned widely. “For the record, so am I.”

They smiled stupidly at each other until Adam’s assistant coughed discreetly off to the side. She looked sorry to interrupt, but still said, “Adam, it’s time for the interview if you want to get ready in time.”

Adam nodded and sighed a little. He wished they could find just five minutes alone and kiss for real for once. Spencer gave him a quick, one-armed hug. Adam suspected Spencer was trying not to get Adam all sweaty. “Thanks for watching the show. It means a lot.”

Throwing whatever caution was still left to the wind, Adam tugged on Spencer’s hair, turning his head so that their mouths met in a fevered kiss. Spencer sank into it immediately. It was as if he was just waiting for it. Maybe they both were.

Adam’s assistant coughed again, and they broke apart. Adam said, “So I have to go. I’ll talk to you later? We’ll make new plans?”

“Totally.” Spencer looked ridiculously happy for a boy who just came out definitively, and Adam was glad. They were on the same track. Adam let his assistant pull him away, with only one backwards glance. Brendon was leaping onto Spencer’s back, and Adam could hear him yell, “You are such a dog, Spencer!” Both looked full of laughter and fun and totally relaxed with each other. Adam was glad Spencer had someone, but he envied him a little bit. Sometimes being a solo star was exhausting.

* * *

The bad news was that things were so hurried afterward that they couldn’t spend any more time together. Spencer was leaving before the end of the concert and Adam still had his radio interview and needed to get ready for his time slot. The good news was that they were both heading to L.A.

Once Adam was safely aboard his bus heading south towards LA, he texted Spencer to see if he was still awake. Spencer had been on his bus for a couple hours, but there was a chance he wasn’t asleep. Adam got a response immediately that simply said, “Call me.” Smiling, Adam did.

Spencer answered the phone with, “Hey you. Finally on the road?”

“Yeah. We headed out about half an hour ago. Where are you?”

Spencer spoke indistinctly away from the phone and then said, “We’re around Portland, I think.” 

“It’s too bad we couldn’t ride together.” It would have been a great opportunity to spend time with Spencer with no distractions. Adam wished they could have coordinated things better.

Spencer snorted. “That would have caused quite the stir.”

“Like you pretending to go down on me didn’t. Speaking of which, do you know what the Internet is saying?”

“It’s made Perez Hilton. As well as the picture of us kissing. He thinks you turned me gay. Most of the rest of it is positive.”

“Well, that isn’t as bad as I was anticipating.”

“Yeah, it could have been worse. Speaking of which, I’m sorry for putting you in an awkward spot. I just couldn’t stand all the hypocritical interest, you know?”

Adam appreciated the apology but he wouldn’t have changed things, so he replied, “It’s cool. I might have done the same thing if I had thought of it first. Besides, never apologize for going to your knees for me. Ever.” 

Laughing dryly, Spencer said, “Duly noted.”

After that they talked quietly for another hour or so. Just about the radio shows and how glad they were to almost be done with them and Brendon’s penchant for pranks and how they almost always went wrong. Then they moved on to their plans for the holidays and seeing if they could make plans to be together for New Year’s Eve. 

Adam had been dreading the holiday back in November, but with the prospect of a new boyfriend by that night, he was excited again. The only drawback was that Spencer was going to Las Vegas for Christmas, while Adam would be in San Diego over the same time period. Hanukkah was already over, but Adam wanted to spend some time with his family before leaving for Europe to record his second album. Whether they should meet up in Vegas or in L.A. for partying down the New Year wasn’t an easy decision and it was still undecided when they both got tired and said good night. 

The next couple of days for Adam were busy ones. He finally arrived home in L.A., did his holiday shopping, spent some time with his brother, and finalized the details for going to Sweden and the U.K. in February for recording his album. Even so, after three days of running around, Adam and Spencer both made it a priority to get together. It wouldn’t be a real relationship if they never spent any time actually in the same place. They both had the night before the L.A. radio show free and they agreed to meet at Adam’s place at eight. Adam figured that although the paparazzi would probably catch shots of Spencer arriving and leaving, at least they would have some privacy inside.

* * *

Everything worked according to plan and Spencer was hurrying inside just after eight. He had a big smile, and Adam was helpless not to return it. Spencer’s smile really did slay him. Adam was dressed simply in black jeans and a black t-shirt, and he was happy to see that Spencer was dressed equally casually. Easy clothes to discard when the time came.

Adam closed the door and Spencer crowded him against the wall and put his hands on Adam’s face so he could lean up and kiss him. Adam was totally on board with this. He tugged on Spencer’s hips, bringing them flush together, and then slid his hands around to Spencer’s ass, snugging his hands into Spencer’s back pockets. He’d been waiting for the chance to get his hands on Spencer’s ass for what seemed like the longest time. Spencer made appreciative noises and kissed Adam harder. Adam lost himself for long minutes. Luckily it seemed that Spencer enjoyed making out as much as he did.

Finally they broke apart and Spencer rested his head on Adam’s shoulder and smiled goofily up at him. Adam chuckled and squeezed Spencer’s ass, making him squeak, and they both laughed for real. Adam said, “So do you want the grand tour?”

Spencer replied, “Well, considering you and I have talked more than enough for three relationships, I was thinking you could finally take me to bed. But if you’re set on a tour…”

Kissing him again and tugging on Spencer’s lower lip when they pulled apart, Adam said, “I think the tour can wait.” He then released Spencer’s ass and took his hand to lead him down the hallway. Spencer squeezed his fingers and grinned happily at him. Adam had to pause to kiss him again. 

Adam considered making out the length of the hallway, but he was too eager to get naked and horizontal with Spencer. So he just pulled Spencer along and kept his eyes on the prize. By the time they reached the bedroom, Adam had picked up the pace so much that they were practically jogging, and Spencer was laughing at him. Adam didn’t mind. He actually liked it that Spencer took so much enjoyment in life. It fit his positive outlook as well.

When they reached the bed, Adam tugged extra hard on Spencer’s hand and tumbled him onto the bed. Spencer laughed the whole way down and rolled so that he was sprawled in front of Adam. Taking a second to admire the view, Adam then stripped off his shirt, not wanting to waste another second. After the shirt cleared his head, he discovered Spencer sitting up and scooching forward so that Adam was standing between his spread legs. Adam dropped his hands so that he could pet Spencer’s soft hair and waited to see what Spencer would do. 

Coyly looking up at Adam through his lashes Spencer reached for Adam’s belt buckle. “I’m not quite on my knees, but I figured now would be a nice time to say hello to your dick.” 

Adam smiled wide and wiggled his hips so that Spencer’s hands jostled, causing them to stroke Adam just a little. “My dick would like that.”

Spencer laughed quietly as his hands deftly stripped Adam of his belt and then unzipped his jeans. Without hesitation Spencer tugged Adam’s pants and underwear down, baring Adam’s half-hard cock. Adam kicked them the rest of the way off. 

Spencer lightly stroked Adam’s cock, and Adam firmly stroked Spencer’s hair in return. He loved having the focused attention of pretty boys like this, but it meant more that it was someone he was getting to know fairly well. He could feel his cock hardening in anticipation. Spencer kissed his thigh, and then using one hand, tucked Adam’s cock up so he could suck on Adam’s balls one by one. Groaning appreciatively, Adam consciously relaxed his grip on Spencer’s hair, overcome, but not wanting to be an asshole.

Finally pulling off, Spencer huskily said, “You can tug a little. I don’t mind.” He then changed his grip on Adam’s cock so that he could slide his mouth around it. Drinking in the way Spencer looked sucking his cock, Adam did let his grip tighten and direct Spencer a bit. Spencer was squirming a little as if he was getting off on it, and just the thought of that heightened Adam’s arousal another notch.

Adam encouraged Spencer’s actions right up until Adam was the one squirming and biting his lip. Then he reluctantly pulled Spencer off and rubbed his thumb over Spencer’s swollen bottom lip. Spencer’s eyes were dark with a thin circlet of blue and his face looked ravished. Adam said, “You are way too overdressed for this party.”

Spencer leaned back onto his elbows and rubbed one jean-clad leg along Adam’s calf. “What are you going to do about it?”

Grinning down at Spencer, enchanted with his playful attitude, Adam reached down and grabbed one leg to strip off Spencer’s shoe and sock. He then repeated the action with the other foot, tickling this one a little until Spencer tugged it away, laughing. Adam said, “Well, I’m just going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

Sliding his hands under Spencer’s shirt and bunching it up, Adam continued up to his nipples. Adam caught them in the web of skin between the thumb and forefinger of each hand and twisted. Spencer was watching Adam’s hands intently, biting his bottom lip and gripping the coverlet tightly. Still, when Adam paused, he looked up and asked, “Is that all you got?”

Adam grinned widely. He pushed Spencer back onto the bed with one hand while he moved the other down to cup Spencer’s cloth-covered cock. Grinding his palm down onto Spencer’s bulge, he laughed delightedly when Spencer finally closed his eyes and a shudder wracked his body. He then deftly undid Spencer’s zipper and started tugging his jeans down. Spencer helpfully lifted his hips and then shook his legs so that his jeans pooled onto the floor, leaving him in just his t-shirt, which he pulled over his head with his own grin.

After taking a second to admire Spencer’s clean lines and thick cock, Adam climbed over Spencer so that he was on hands and knees atop him. Leaning down, he kissed him passionately and deeply. Spencer wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Adam whispered, “Let’s get on the bed fully, yeah?”

Spencer nodded, but gave Adam one more kiss before releasing his grip on Adam’s shoulders. Adam rolled to the side, and they both scrambled fully onto the bed. Sidling back up to Spencer, Adam leaned on one elbow and played with Spencer’s hair a bit. He said, “Hey you.” He was surprisingly not frantic to get off; he was having too much fun with Spencer to be single-minded. 

Spencer smiled at him and replied, “Hey.” Bringing Adam’s face forward, Spencer tugged Adam into another scorching kiss. Adam liked it that Spencer was confident in himself and in his sexuality. Hooking up with fans, Adam had found that more often than not they expected Adam to do all the work as if he was there just to get them off with his fabulousness. A more balanced relationship was a real pleasure.

They made out for a while, hands wandering and legs rubbing around each other. By the time Adam came up for air, he was rock hard and had a firm grip on Spencer’s ass, holding their groins tightly together. Spencer writhed and moaned and didn’t seem to mind.

As Adam rested his forehead against Spencer’s to regain control, Spencer wrapped one leg around Adam’s hip. He snuggled in closer and rubbed his cock encouragingly against Adam’s. Playfully, he asked, “Do you want to fuck, or should I just keep this up?”

As Adam’s hips twisted forward, Adam tilted his head so he could nip Spencer on the nose. “You’re such a tease.”

“No, I’m not. I’m totally willing to put out. Besides it was a valid question. I wouldn’t mind coming like this.” Spencer was grinning as he started his hips rolling again. 

Adam gave his ass an extra hard squeeze in retaliation. “Stop trying to make me lose control. I think we’ve waited long enough to actually fuck, don’t you?” Kissing Spencer with slow suckling movements, Adam slid the hand grabbing Spencer’s ass so that he could rub between Spencer’s ass cheeks. Spencer moved into the touch and moaned slightly.

Rubbing lightly over and over again in conjunction with his kisses, Adam soon had Spencer writhing in his arms. Adam wasn’t unaffected either. His cock was jutting and leaking and he almost considered just rubbing off with Spencer to take the edge off. Almost but not quite. He wanted Spencer and his pale, smooth skin spread out beneath him too much. 

Breaking the kiss and moving his hand from Spencer’s ass to his hip, Adam pushed Spencer onto his back and climbed on top of him so he could reach to the far side and grab the lube and a condom. Plus, he felt so gloriously touch sensitive, he wanted to rub against Spencer any way he could.

When Adam had grabbed what he needed, he shifted onto his hands and knees and then sat back. Spencer was still laid out open beneath him, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His hips were stuttering up and he was biting his lip. He looked gorgeous and really close to coming. No wonder he had wanted to rub off together. Adam grinned wickedly. He was going to drive Spencer to the edge again and again before he was through with him.

Adam said, “Open your eyes.”

Spencer tilted his head back down and slowly blinked his eyes open to look at Adam. He looked a little dazed, but so hot, Adam’s breath escaped in a rush. He held up the lube and said, “Okay?”

Spencer nodded and shifted his legs further apart. He moved one hand so that he could lightly stroke his own cock. Adam cautioned, “Be careful. Don’t come before the main event.”

Spencer laughed. He nonchalantly said, “I’ll try and contain myself,” but his hips were rolling again and Adam knew he was just fronting. Adam laughed too and shook his head. Squirting some lube onto his hand, he began fingering Spencer, watching Spencer’s face for discomfort all the while. 

Wonderfully, Spencer looked like he loved being fingered. His head was thrown back again and his cock remained hard with precome dotting the tip. Adam was going to have so much fun with him. Adam slowed his movements down so that his fingers were a slow drag inside Spencer, while he made sure he hit Spencer's prostate with each thrust. Spencer was squirming and quietly losing it. He finally let out a low, long moan and said, "You're the fucking tease."

Adam grinned wolfishly and replied, "Actually, yeah, I am."

Spencer laughed, which turned into another moan as Adam rubbed his prostate an extra time. "If you don't fuck me right now, you're totally going to miss all the fun." Levering himself up, Spencer grabbed Adam's neck to hold him in place. He kissed Adam wetly and dirtily, his tongue thrusting into Adam's mouth in rhythm with Adam's fingers into Spencer. Adam was completely enthralled and now totally on board with fucking Spencer right this instant.

He broke the kiss and said, "Lie back down and let me get the condom."

Adam slid his fingers out of Spencer as Spencer lay back and muttered, "God, yes. Finally."

Adam chuckled, which turned into a moan as he rolled the condom on. He was so turned on this wasn't going to last long, but he knew Spencer was in the same boat, so it would have to be fantastic while it lasted.

He lined himself up and thrust in with one smooth, deep push. Spencer moaned again and hiked one curled leg up higher on Adam's back so that he could help pull Adam into him. From there it was game on. Adam thrust harder and harder while Spencer thrashed underneath him. It was electric and frantic, and the drive to completion was almost overwhelming.

Spencer reached behind his head to brace one hand on the headboard while the other snaked down to jack himself off. Adam reared back a little so he could admire the view and the orgasmic look on Spencer's face, but still kept up the driving rhythm his body demanded. Spencer came first with his head snapping back and his hips thrusting up hard.

Adam rode the wave of Spencer's orgasm, thrusting faster as his own rush of feeling overcame him. With a final yell of joy and release, he came hard, arching his back before collapsing onto Spencer. He rested for a minute and then carefully pulled out and rolled to the side. He took care of the condom as Spencer stretched next to him.

Then curling up close to Spencer with his head on his shoulder, Adam murmured his contentment. Spencer wrapped one arm around him and rifled his hair. He pressed a quick kiss to Adam's brow and said, "Sleep, yeah?"

 

Adam quietly said, "Yeah," and yawned. He was more content than he had been in months.

* * *

They had a midnight snack after their nap to fortify them for a second round. Spencer had to leave early in the morning for a radio thing, so there was no third round. With a final kiss and a promise to see him at the show that night, Spencer slipped out of Adam’s house and into the car waiting for him. There were photographers across the street with telephoto lenses, but Spencer didn’t seem to let it phase him. He didn’t rush or hide his face, just nonchalantly waved. Adam was impressed by his aplomb.

Adam had his own radio thing to get ready for; he was talking to Ryan Seacrest at noon, so he decided to shower and eat breakfast so he could arrive early for once.

Of course by the time he made it to the radio station, the shots of Spencer leaving his house had already hit the Internet. Adam was fielding phone calls from his publicist and management as well as the texts from his friends, the most notable being Brad who just wrote, “He looks well fucked.” Adam knew Brad would have more to say that evening. He was one of Adam’s guests at the show.

As the car pulled up to the radio station, Adam quickly called Spencer. Spencer answered with a smile in his voice and a simple, “Hey you.”

In a wry tone, Adam asked, “So how was your radio interview?”

Spencer chuckled and Adam’s dick twitched. He loved the intimate sound of it. “Probably a lot less interesting than yours is going to be. There was only one question about us.”

“So what did you say?”

“I said you were a great fuck.”

Adam huffed out a laugh in surprise. “You did not!”

Now it was Spencer’s turn to laugh. “No, but I wanted to, just to see the looks on their faces.”

“So what do you want me to say?”

“I’m a great fuck.” Adam could hear Spencer cackling again on the other end of the line.

“Spencer!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. How about that you’re looking forward to seeing me again?” There was the slightest hint of insecurity in Spencer’s voice now.

Warmth flooded through Adam. “I can definitely say that.”

“Good.”

Adam quickly said good-bye before they could get sappy. That would have to wait for when his assistant wasn’t tapping on the car window trying to get him to the interview.

Ryan Seacrest was as usual, if a bit more prying and a bit less smarmy, considering the breaking photos, which he flashed on his computer so Adam could see. Spencer did look well fucked.

He joked and side-stepped the more invasive questions, but didn’t hide the relationship since he had gotten Spencer’s approval. Seacrest was obviously delighted to get the first scoop but Adam didn’t begrudge him that considering he was gracious about accepting, “No Comment,” about what Adam didn’t want to reveal. Most radio hosts were more relentless gossips.

Finally after a little prodding, as a finale, Adam sang a song a cappella and was able to escape.

When he arrived at the Staples Center, the electricity in the air was even more intense than at the Seattle show previously. Adam could feel the eyes on him from the second he got out of the SUV, and not in the usual good way. He sighed and then squared his shoulders to power through it. He knew people were curious, but he wished they would mind their own business. He was just glad Spencer seemed so relaxed about all of it.

Luckily, Brad and the band arrived minutes behind Adam, so he was able to distract himself with their antics. Brad was especially keyed up and Adam just knew he was waiting to interrogate Spencer. He didn’t know whether to save Spencer or to save Brad in that scenario. Brad would predictably be obnoxious, but Spencer was always surprising Adam. It was kind of thrilling.

It was too late to see Spencer’s band play, so Adam kept his eye out for their dressing room as he was led to his, but they didn’t pass it. Sighing, he let his team fuss over him and start his hair and make-up. As Sutan was finishing up his eyeliner, there was a commotion at the door and out of the corner of his eye, Adam could see that Spencer had arrived. He looked pleadingly at Sutan, but he just pursed his lips and said, “Wait until I’m finished.”

Adam pouted in response, even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good. He kept trying to crane his neck to watch Spencer’s progress through the room and see who he was talking to, but Sutan hissed at him to stay still. Finally released, Adam jumped out of the chair and saw that Brad was just approaching Spencer with a wicked look in his eye. Adam tried to push his way through the crowd to Spencer’s side before Brad got there, but it didn’t work. They arrived at the same time.

Spencer was just turning to Brad and smiling a pleasant, but distant smile. He said, “Hi, I’m Spencer.”

Adam frantically shook his head from behind Spencer and made “I’ll kill you if you say anything obnoxious” faces, but Brad didn’t take his eyes off Spencer for a second. He said, “Oh, I know who you are. I’m Brad. So how’s life on the homo side of the fence?”

There was a beat of silence while Adam stared daggers at Brad, but before Adam could step between the two and apologize for Brad, Spencer cocked his hip in the most diverting fashion, crossed his arms, and in the driest tone imaginable, replied, “Hopefully full of cocks and not dicks.”

Adam’s mouth fell open, and he huffed out a laugh, which caused Spencer to turn slightly to see Adam, and his expression softened. Adam smiled dopily back at him. Meanwhile Brad stared at Spencer and then, miracles of miracles, said, “I like you. Come with me; we’ll gossip about Adam’s cock.”

Spencer laughed and he let Brad link their arms and pull him towards the corner. To no one in particular Adam said, “Huh,” but Monte appeared next to him and clapped him on the shoulder. 

Monte replied, “Didn’t see that happening, did you?”

“I really didn’t.”

It took a while, but Adam was eventually able to pry Spencer away from Brad. He had to throw Tommy at Brad to do it, but sacrifices must be made. It took no effort to coax Spencer into a quiet corner with him, and Adam was happy that Spencer leaned up for a kiss first. They kissed and nuzzled for a couple minutes before the catcalls got to be too funny to ignore, and then they broke apart laughing. Spencer gave the room the finger, but Adam could tell he wasn’t truly upset. These were Adam’s friends, not the press, and not one flashbulb had gone off while they were kissing. He had a great group of people around him.

Curious, Adam said, “So you met Brad.”

Spencer grinned at him and shifted his body closer to Adam’s. “He’s a character, but it’s obvious he cares about you. I can’t fault him for that. Besides, he really did gossip about your cock; it was hilarious and informative.”

Adam palmed his face. “Oh my god, what did he say?”

“That would be cheating. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I can’t believe you bonded with Brad. You’re evil.”

Spencer laughed and quickly kissed Adam. “You’re the one who dated him.”

Adam had no response for that quip, so instead he kissed Spencer until they were both breathless.

Whispering against Adam’s lips, sounding almost shy, Spencer asked, “Just double-checking, but we’re both in this for the long haul, right?”

Beaming at Spencer, glad that again they were both on the same wavelength; Adam felt like his heart was swelling with emotion. “The longest.”

“Good, because I really am enjoying my walk on the homo side and I don’t want it to end.”

Laughing, Adam rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder. “Oh my god, I’d say I’m sorry for Brad, but I love him too much. That’s just the way he is.”

Spencer petted his head. “It’s cool. You don’t apologize for Brad and I won’t for Brendon. Or Ryan. Hell, even Shane sometimes. I think your friends are a lot more sane than mine.”

Adam chuckled. “That is a sad, sad, sad state of affairs.”

“Sad, but true.”

They grinned at each other and then there was a knock on the door and an assistant announced that Adam was going on in fifteen minutes. Spencer quickly kissed Adam and said, “Knock them dead,” and then he got out of the way as Adam was pulled into the chaos of his band.

Adam’s gaze lingered on Spencer for a second, and he knew this would be an amazing show. He felt too good for it not to be. He had Spencer and his fabulous friends. It felt like his life was coming together; Spencer had just been the missing piece. Strutting towards the stage, Adam was prepared to rock everyone’s socks off and then go home with his boy.


End file.
